vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
Physical Appearance Alpha is a Western Sergal with a height of 5 feet 9 inches, and can be found living in the slums of Gold Ring. This leads to his clothes being more scrappy, and often torn from his frequent stunts. His fur is stark green, and is immediately obvious to anyone even looking in his direction. His face is often neutral in emotion, until something occurs in which he will immediately react, with emotion splaying across his whole body. He is fairly well-built, but in a more lean, dexterous style due to the nature of his movements and dares. While there are no permanent scars on him, he is often scuffled up from either a fight in the slums or another one of his tricks. However, his green fur is still often clear despite everything he does, with most dirt, mud, and sometimes blood ending up in his white fur. Anyone looking for Alpha will find him, though what they find is always a little off from what they expect. Early Life Alpha was born in the outskirts of Gold Ring, a child to Western Sergals who had fled the massacres led by Rain Silves decades ago. It was the year 85 RC when he was born, and his life began on a rather poor note. With parents who no longer knew much about their Western roots, Alpha would be raised in the slums, living on the edge of life. He would barely scrape by in most cases, though such a lifestyle did not even bother him too much. After all, he realized at an early age that in his situation, it was death or life. And as long as life offered new possibilities, he would stick the roughness of it, seeking something better than what he had. This style of thinking would quickly lead to him being fairly indecisive, yet unable to be taken by surprise, as he had experienced the depths of life, and had grown to be quick in improvisation. In his early life, Alpha lived in a fairly rough manner. He would often have to handle various scuffles in the slums, relying on quick judgement to see whether he should run or fight. In the case of fighting, he would move quickly, with no overall style guiding his motions, relying on seeing what was happening in the moment. And when fleeing, he is just as fast, changing directions at the drop of a coin. This would serve to forge him into a rather quick Sergal, but would leave him lacking significant goals as he kept himself in pace with the world, rather than the future. People remained fairly neutral towards him as he grew up, seeing Alpha as a simple Sergal despite his exotic fur coloring. However, Alpha’s desire for something better would soon set him apart as he pushed himself to pull off more incredible feats while sometimes even actively seeking out challenges. While he retained his rather indecisive personality, Alpha became much more willing to experiment and would end up trying out a variety of new activities just to see what he could do. Though he failed to commit to any of them, this constant stream of activities soon served as a basis from which he created a massive horizon of knowledge, though with little depth to it. Adulthood As his deeds became more daring, people began to regard him as a daredevil, and he certainly carried the traits of one. However, he was not necessarily seeking any thrill from it. Put simply, he just wanted to find something in life, and living at the edge of it gave little chance for something new. As time passed, Alpha slowly began performing less of his infamous deeds, though he still remained unfixed in life. Even in Gold Ring, Alpha had failed to find a place to live in, and would be a nomad despite being inside a metropolis. As time passed, he would get by doing stunts and odd jobs, getting a mixed amount of payments. Sometimes, he would receive small fortunes for particularly daring tasks. Other times, it was not even enough for bread. However, there was enough work around for Alpha to keep going, and have some sets of clothes. Alpha continues to live in Gold Ring, and can be easily found in the outskirts, performing a variety of tricks, trying out a new activity, or simply walking about. Personality and Characteristics Alpha is indecisive, fast-thinking, and constantly on the move. He has never once truly settled in his life, and even though he has been able to handle everything life has thrown at him directly, he has never thought ahead to the future. Alpha always remains in the present, adapting to each situation as it shows itself, never once slowing to actually anticipate what will occur. As such, he swings through life, freely taking on people if need be, while constantly trying to find something he truly enjoys. This has led to him committing a variety of daring tricks, while also having Alpha try out various dangerous tasks. But no matter how thrilling they may be, not one has truly captivated Alpha. This has led to his wisdom and knowledge being spread across uncountable topics, yet with each individual topic being rather limited in depth. He continues to push himself to find new things, but age has touched even him, and Alpha is comparably more slowed down in his later life. However, Alpha remains recognizable for his variety of stunts, and striking fur patterns. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Western Sergal Category:Male